1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus including a unit which is mountable/removable at an electronic apparatus main body to be removable to outside the electronic apparatus main body, or a mounted component which is mounted at a circuit board provided inside the electronic apparatus main body to be removable to outside the electronic apparatus main body.
2. Related Art
In an electronic apparatus such as a notebook computer, a printer or the like, it is possible to additionally install a function expansion device (unit) for expanding functionality, such as an external memory device, a communication device, a network controller or the like. In such an electronic apparatus, in order to prevent theft of the added function expansion device, a locking component such as a KENSINGTON LOCK (registered trademark) or the like is provided.